My Little Lion
by MademoiselleRiddle
Summary: Minerva McGonagall is known as being dedicated to her job and being fiercely loyal to those who deserve it. Voldemort is known as being a heartless villain with only a sight for taking over the Ministry. But what if they weren't always the people they grew up to be? (May be slightly AU).
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I received my letter to Hogwarts October 4th on my eleventh birthday it was all I could talk about. And by the time the day I was leaving rolled around my brothers were ready to kill me. My nine year old brother Malcolm was boredly sitting between our other brother Robby (who was eight at the time) and I when he smacked my arm, "Seriously Minnie, if I hear one more thing about Hogwarts or see your wand again I will push you off your broom next time we fly around the hills."

I just gave him my best glare and tossed my long dark curls over my shoulder, "Stop being so immature, empty threats are pointless and silly. And don't call me Minnie, you know I hate it."

"I want to see your wand again Minerva!" Robby leaned over Malcolm to see me.

I handed him my wand, "Don't break it Robby, a wand is a big responsibility and should be treated as such."

He smiled broadly and taped our mother in the front passenger seat of the muggle automobile, "Look, Minerva thinks I'm responsible enough to hold her wand!"

"Very nice Robert, give that back though, and Minerva please put it away. I don't want any Muggles to see it or Robert cause some accidental magic."

We arrived at Kings Cross Station shortly after I got my wand back. Platform 9 ¾ was through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. I had to run straight into a brick wall and hope I didn't collide with it…

"Any day now Minnie…" Malcolm sneered from beside my father, who swiftly hit my brother upside the head to hush him.

I gave him a cool glare back, his glares and sneers were nothing compared to mine. I hugged my brothers, mother, and father before taking a deep breath and running into the wall. There was a strange sensation and when I opened my eyes again I was on an entirely new and slightly chaotic platform with a scarlet train waiting. I sighed and quickly boarded the train with my trunk behind me. I had a small smile on my lips, _I was finally going to Hogwarts._


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a compartment with a few other first years that were also excited. I sat quietly looking out the window as they idly chatted about nothing of importance.

When we arrived at the castle it was more magnificent than I expected. We rode to shore in rowboats. When we arrived an older man with a long red beard and hair greeted us, "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor Dumbledore. As we enter the Great Hall I will call you out alphabetically to be sorted into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."

As we entered a hat was singing as it sat upon a stool. It sung about the school and then the houses and what they were known for. I was too transfixed looking around the Great Hall and the enchantments within it along with the current students to pay too much attention to who was getting called and sorted where.

I kept catching the eye of a young dark haired boy at the Slytherin table at the far left of the Great Hall. I knew there were many stereotypes at the school between all the halls, but my mother told me all houses held students with worthy and good qualities and no house made you a bad person. She told me no matter what house I get sorted into she will love me all the same. She was like that with everything despite her hard demeanor she held in public.

"McGonagall, Minerva," was finally called by Professor Dumbledore.

I walked up to the front of the Great Hall with my head held high and confidence radiating from me. No one would intimidate me here. The Sorting Hat was placed upon my head and suddenly it was talking to me quietly, "Ah, what do we have here? What a great mind, you're going to make something of yourself if you follow the right path… What house though… Raveclaw would be an obvious choice, but there's more to you than just a great mind. You are brave and daring and you want to succeed. Gryffindor would be another fit, maybe Slytherin? No, not Slytherin, you're loyal to those who you love, though you don't love easily do you? I haven't had such a tricky sorting in a while. Hmm, Gryffindor is where you will thrive, GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked over to the table of red and gold cheering students. I sat with stick-straight posture and began to eat some of the food in front of me, starting with dessert, a habit I inherited from my mother. I found it ironic the house she was in was not even an option for me during my sorting. I snickered at the thought of being in Hufflepuff and realized I would probably Avada myself, it was much more suiting for Robby than me.

"Hello," a blonde with her hair done up in a complicated up-do stuck her hand in my face, "I'm Mary Evans, and I'm a first year too."

"Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall," I said shaking her hand.

"Your hair is beautiful," she commented, "It's so long and curly! I have to wear mine up or else it doesn't look good. How do you get your's to look so nice?"

"I just let it dry…" she was definitely not someone I could handle for long lengths if all she talked about was hair…

"Wow… you're so lucky," at that she turned to the girl who had just sat on the other side of her and introduced herself.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple months into my first year I was thriving academically. I was sure to make first in my year and I was constantly in the library trying to learn something new. I was in the basically deserted library on a Saturday aimlessly wandering the stacks of old books enjoying the smells and seeing if anything caught my eye.

It wasn't a book that caught my eye that day though, it was the boy from the Great Hall on the night of my sorting. I hadn't seen him since then and had almost forgot all about him when I saw in reaching for a book a couple feet in front of me.

"Hello," he said without looking at me, "I thought I was the only one who spent the weekends in here."

"You're the boy who kept staring at me the first night here in the Great Hall."

"I was not staring at you, I was simply observing the new first years."

I decided to just change the subject, "What are you reading? I'm trying to find something interesting."

"A book on Potions."

"Well is it any good?" I asked impatiently.

He sneered, "I wouldn't know, I just took it off the shelf. I read fast, but not that fast."

I glared, "No need for hostility, I was merely curious. I'm bored of what I've been reading."

"And what might that be, Witch's Weekly?"

"No, a book on Ancient Runes," I said triumphantly.

"But, you're a first year."

"So? I assume you were advanced your first year as well considering you enjoy all this time in the library."

"You don't take Ancient Runes as a first year though, you don't start until you're a second year."

"I'm not taking the class yet. My mother was exceptional at Ancient Runes and had many books in the house written in it and if I wanted to read them I had to learn it did I not?"

"You're not the average Gryffindor, what's your name?"

"Minerva McGonagall, and what is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're not a waste of space like the rest of your house," he smirked, "The name's Tome Riddle by the way, second year Slytherin."

"Well Tom, the same could be said about the rest of your fellow Slytherins," I randomly grabbed a book off the shelf, "Care for some company?"

"Why not?" he smirked again and led me over to a table in a back corner of the library near the restricted section.


	4. Chapter 4

When Christmas holiday came around I sadly departed my new found friend for my isolated manor in the hills of Scotland. Reluctantly I boarded the Hogwarts Express wishing to be back at school already for Tom and my library sessions finding as much new information as possible.

My family greeted me at the platform and my mother smiled, "How's my little lion?"

I gave her a huge hug, "I love Hogwarts!"

We headed back to our manor and my brothers asked me a million questions about what Hogwarts was like, much to my surprise. At dinner that night my father started a rather serious conversation, "Minerva, my dear, have you heard anything about Muggle Germany?"

"No, why?"

"They have invaded Poland, and from the looks of it, it may lead to other things. Be careful while at school and be kind to others. You may not know if their families are suffering from this."

I nodded, "Yes father."

"How about talk of a rebellious group of wizards in eastern Europe?" My mother questioned.

I looked at her funny, "No… Could we please not talk of such dark things? I didn't even want to come home in the first place."

I'd said it before I though it through, which was very unlike me. My mother looked hurt, but my father seemed to understand slightly. From what I remember hearing his parents had sent him to something Muggles call boarding school and he preferred the school to home when he was growing up.

"Minerva Isobel McGonagall! Off to your room right now young lady, I will not be spoken to like that!" My mother rarely yelled, we all knew I'd struck a nerve by saying I didn't wish to be home.

Later that night my father came up to my room, "Minerva, I understand Hogwarts is a new step in life, but don't ever forget where you come from."

"I didn't mean what I said father."

He softly petted my hair, "I understand that, I just want you to remember what I just told you."

"I will, I promise," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good, now get some sleep. Goodnight my little lion."

"Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

On Christmas I sent Tom a small book from the library in my home. It was the book I had used to teach myself Ancient Runes, well with a little help from my mother.

I wrapped it in plain parchment with a short note attached:

 _Tom-_

 _Happy Christmas! I hope you are enjoying Hogwarts, I can promise it is better than the barren snow covered hills of Scotland. This is the little book I used to teach myself Ancient Runes, I hope you will find it as helpful as I did. Enjoy!_

 _Minerva_

Once I was satisfied with the neatness of my wrapping and writing I sent it off with the family owl Apollo.

After I could no longer see Apollo from the view of my window I bounded down the stairs calling "Happy Christmas!"

Once Malcolm had dragged himself out of bed we got to open our presents. I got mostly books, along with a few new dresses and a beautiful red coat.

We had family over for dinner, which was rather annoying having to answer the same questions over and over again. Finally, us children were sent off to bed. I pretended to be saddened over being banished to my bedroom, but all I could think of was maybe getting a letter back from Tom.

I was not disappointed when I got to my room. Apollo was sitting on my desk hooting happily with a small parcel and note. I grinned widely as I sat and gave him a treat.

 _Minerva,_

 _Thank you for the Ancient Runes book, I am eager to read through it. Enclosed is a small journal for you to record all the books you have read in the library. Now you will not have to keep asking me if you have read books already nor will you have to waste time reading them a little to find out. Happy Christmas!_

 _Tom_

I ripped open the wrapping and smiled, I was always one who enjoyed practical gifts. I grabbed my quill and began to write all the books I remembered reading so far.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of my first year went rather uneventful. Tom and my friendship flourished, and he was honestly one of my few friends at Hogwarts. That didn't bother me though, I always only really had my brothers so it was a nice change having someone to challenge intellectually.

I made top of my class and Tom made top of his. Back then I thought we could conquer anything together, Tom Riddle was my best friend in the whole world back then.

That summer Tom and I wrote back and forth almost every day. We never ran out of things to talk about. We would send books and talk about our views on them and things in the world. I tried multiple times to convince my parents to let me visit him or have him visit us, but every time they told me maybe when we were older.


	7. Chapter 7 - Beginning of Third Year

AN: I do not own anything you recognize. I stumbled upon this story on my computer and decided to pick it back up. Let me know what you guys think!

Finally, it was the year I could join Tom at Hogsmead, and Malcolm would be joining us at Hogwarts. I smiled at Malcolm over the breakfast table, "Are you ready to come to Hogwarts? It's amazing."

He just rolled his eyes at me, "As long as I'm not in the same house as you, you're enough to handle just at home. I don't want to spend every waking moment with you Minnie."

"Well lucky for you I don't spend most of my time with my fellow Gryffindors," I glared at him, how dare he be such a pain even when I attempt to be civil.

"Oh really now? Let me guess you actually should be a Ravenclaw and the hat messed up and now you try and spend all your waking moments with them?"

I scoffed, "Of course not, I actually spend quite a bit of my time with the Slytherins."

That shut up Malcolm. Mother looked quite surprised, "Is that what house Tom is in?"

"Well yes, you just never asked before. I know none of us can get into Hufflepuff's common room, but I have actually spent a good deal of time in Slytherin's. It's a very nice calming space, people are less obnoxious than in my own common room."

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Malcolm was looking for a way to get me in trouble.

"I mean they don't promote the idea, but Slughorn adores me and doesn't seem to mind his 'star students helping each other out'. I'm sure you will know nothing about that when you arrive Malcolm."

"Minerva Isobel! I expect you to be nice to your brother when he arrives and help him get accustomed to the castle!" my mother looked very annoyed, but I decided to push a little more. I wouldn't be back until Christmas anyway.

I fluffed my youngest brother's hair, "Don't worry Robby you can count on me next year."

Malcolm stormed off after that yelling, "I'll be in my room when everyone decides to get it together and finally leave!"

Mother sent me a stern glare, "You better stop provoking your brother and learn to act maturely. I will not tolerate any owls home about you two getting into fights."

"Yes Mother," I will just have to make sure neither of us get caught. I smiled at the thought of the challenge.

Soon Malcolm and I were on the Hogwarts Express. I sighed looking at him, "You should really try and find some other first years to bond with over this 'new experience', but if you're too scared I guess you can come sit with me."

"I'm not scared Minnie! I don't want to be seen as the kid who was too scared to sit with anyone besides his older sister," and with that I was rid of the little pesk.

I wandered towards the back of the train knowing I would find Tom and a few of our friends there. As I did I ran into a few friends from my house asking me how my summer was in order to brag about all the adventures they went on. Honestly, sometimes people were incredibly annoying with always trying to one-up everyone else. When I finally found the compartment containing Tom, Abraxas, and Hattie I sat down in a huff, "My brother is going to be the death of me this year."

Hattie Greengrass was one of my closest friends and a fellow Gryffindor, "I am so happy my brother has already graduated and moved onto bigger things than making my life difficult."

"You are probably exaggerating, it won't be that bad," Abraxas said acting like he knew everything (as usual).

"One, you don't know what it's like to have siblings oh-spoiled-one. And two, you don't know Malcolm, he is the biggest pain ever."

Hattie decided to change the subject off of my brother and siblings because she knew I could go off on a rant for the whole train ride if I was allowed, "Over summer we went to visit family in Austria and it's really scary in the Muggle world, I think Muggles have officially lost their minds…"

"My parents stopped telling me about the Muggle war which means it must be bad, I don't think they want Robby overhearing it and getting terrified of everything – again…"

"Well my father says we should let the Muggles kill each other off, they are our lesser and we shouldn't waste our time if they want to act barbaric," Abraxas turned his nose up. The boy was a fourth year in Slytherin with Tom and it showed, sometimes he really got on my nerves, but he is an amazing friend to those he deems fit. And for some reason he has decided I am good enough, even if I am a Gryffindor half-blood.

Hattie hit him hard on the arm, "You shouldn't say that! What if a muggleborn hears you and reports you to a Prefect, do you want people to think your father supports Grindlewald!? Do you realize how bad that would look?"

I exchanged a look with Tom, who had been silent the entire time. That was one of the reasons I liked him so much, he didn't feel the need to say stuff just for the sake of speaking. He would rather take in everything that went on around him and go from there. I gave him a big smile, "I missed you this summer, maybe you can come visit over Christmas or I can stay at Hogwarts this year with you."

"Maybe," he smiled back, "It is very different being in the castle when it is next to empty."

For the rest of the ride we stayed away from talk of family and politics, focusing mostly on what we were most excited for this year. When we arrived at Hogwarts Hattie and I sat together guessing which house the first years would be placed in.

"Where do you think your brother will go?"

"Definitely _not_ Hufflepuff… He could fit in with the Gryffindor boys who think they are better than anyone, but I really don't want him in the same house as me," I cringed at the idea of seeing Malcolm all the time, we clash too much.

"Ravenclaw?"

"No, he doesn't care much for knowledge for the sake of knowledge. I won't be surprised if he goes to Slytherin," though that may be just as bad as being in Gryffindor with me.

We continued to guess and then "McGonagall, Malcolm" was called. And of course the little brat hat-stalled. Finally, after a lot of deliberating the sorting hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

"Looks like he is Tom and Abraxas' problem now," Hattie shrugged, "This next kid looks like a total Ravenclaw, look at her glasses…"

And the girl, Myrtle something did go to Ravenclaw. But I was more worried about my brother becoming more like the Slytherin boys who think they are better than everyone, which now sounded much worse than those in Gryffindor…


End file.
